Ordinary People 2 Deeds and Service
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Demons on a rampage, just an ordinary night isnt it? *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Deeds and Service  
  
Eva McGregor  
  
Part: 2/4  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU  
  
Summery: A group of demons go on a rampage; Xander is caught in the middle.  
  
Pairing: S/X non-slash  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and other before-they-discovered-sex Buffy stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still a XanderSpikeoholic get over it! All Buffy characters are owned by Joss, all others are owned by me, including the name Alexander Andrew Stone. So nuh!  
  
Notes: my Buffy changes are as follows: Spike is Xander's real father, Xander's real name is Alexander Andrew Stone, Xander now lives with Spike- mainly because Xander broke his leg and has problems standing, but mostly 'cause you know.Spike is his dad. Angel is in LA with Doyle and Cordy, there is no Anya, Spike is kinda a good guy, Oz is still there but not for long, Tara is not long in coming, and there is good reason the Initiative don't get Spike. Oh and Xander meets Riley before Buffy thus changes the whole Riley perspective. And Xander got into college.  
  
Did I get it all?  
  
Note2: Xander's eyes are still Hazel! Learn why.  
  
Now I present:  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deeds and Service  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexander Andrew Stone, or Xander as he was known, walked down the hall unsteadily looking for the lecture theater that held orientation. He was alone and friendless in this great school and no one would pay him much mind if he just fell down.for the fifth time today. It wouldn't surprise him if he fell for the last time in front of the very room he was looking for and spent all of orientation trying to get up.  
  
So when he did fall in the middle of the deserted hall Xander just looked at the ceiling for a long moment then burst out laughing. Loudly.  
  
It was a good five minutes before a young man turned down the hall and started Xander's way. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder a text book open in one hand as if he where late to class and had to cram last nights reading assignment before he got there. He looked up and slowed as he reached the fallen Slayerette giving Xander a puzzled look as to why, exactly, he was on the floor laughing.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked walking up.  
  
"I fell down," Xander said which cracked him up again.  
  
The blond-aren't they always blond- blinked the look of puzzlement slowly turning into a conundrum. "And this is funny?"  
  
Xander shook his head and pointed to a class room door. "No, I was just thinking it'd be funny if I fell-again- in front of orientation which I've been looking for, for an hour."  
  
The young man looked at the door; 'Freshmen Orientation' was posted in bright black letters for anyone to see.  
  
He smiled and offered Xander a hand, "Freshmen huh?"  
  
"Not like it's painfully obvious," Xander commented and winces and his leg reminded him why falling down was such a big deal.  
  
"Are you alright?" the blond asked with real concern.  
  
Oh, yeah. Just being reminded why I was on the floor laughing instead of standing laughing." Xander replied, "Not to mention having to listen to dad yell at the doctors about floors later."  
  
"Why's that?" the blond asked.  
  
Xander gushered at the floor, "I've fallen five times today." Xander thought about how that sounded and decided to explain. "I broke my ankle a month ago and am still having problems supporting my weight."  
  
"Ahh," the young man said enlightened, "If it takes your mind off your leg I could break your finger for you." He smiled at Xander's horrified look and offered his hand, "Riley Finn nice to meet you."  
  
Xander smiled a little, "Xander Har-Stone, and I'm not taking your hand while that offer stands."  
  
Riley raised his hands in surrender with a grin, "No offer here." He frowned, "Har-Stone?"  
  
Xander shook his head again, "No it's just Stone."  
  
"What's the Har then?" Riley asked.  
  
Xander shook his head again and motioned for Riley to walk with him, "Long painful story I'm very happy to forget. Very, very happy."  
  
Riley just smiled. "So have you picked a major yet?"  
  
Nice safe question and dangerous answer. "Demonology," Xander replied, "Surprisingly it's offered here."  
  
"Yeah I heard they actually have a world renowned demonologist teaching this year. Its suppose to make learning easier."  
  
"Easy sure," Xander forced a smile at that.  
  
Riley smiled a little, "Shouldn't you be at orientation?" he asked, "Or at least sitting?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Nah. What about you? Am I keeping you from class?"  
  
Riley shook his head, "No, I'm done for the day."  
  
"You looked like you were in a hurry before," Xander waved at the building they just exited.  
  
Riley looked sheepish. "Yeah, I was just heading for the library to renew this book," he held up the book.  
  
Xander frowned at the title then smiled, "Looks like I'm not the only one interested in demonology."  
  
"Yeah well it's different," Riley said uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey Riley!" a tall black man called from the quad.  
  
Riley looked over at the man and grimaced, "Looks like they found out I forgot to take out the trash again."  
  
"You with a fraternity?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lowell House," Riley said and waved back to his fellow Frat brother, "Guess I'll see you around?"  
  
"Xander grinned, "Sure, I'll need someone to pick me up in front of administration tomorrow."  
  
Riley grinned back, "Later Xander." He turned and walked over to his friend.  
  
Xander watched the young man walk away. There was just something that reminded him of something. He shook it off as unimportant and limped toward the parking lot. Today wasn't a good day for school anyway.  
  
***  
  
On the other side of campus Mindy Perkins jogged down the deserted running path attached to the college grounds. Her long brown hair flip-flopped back and forth with every stride she took, her long legs eating up the distance.  
  
She didn't notice the body until it was almost upon her; even then she barely missed it. Mindy stopped her jog and peered through thin bushes at the gleam of light as the sunlight streamed through the leaves hitting a polished surface.  
  
Lying just out of sight of the trail was the body of a young man. His body torn to pieces in a precise manner. Mindy gasped loudly and stumbled back braking off into a fast run back to the main campus for help.  
  
Behind her a small dark figure scurried across the trail over to the body. It sniffed the corpus momentarily then went back to arranging the pieces. 


	2. Chapter one

Deeds and Service  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander flexed his leg and wiggled his toes with only mild discomfort. He knew it wasn't the moving of his foot and ankle that was the problem. It was the standing that got him down. Yet dutifully he did everything the big burly man, who played the part of his physical therapist, told him to do.  
  
Spike hovered not far away giving Xander the creeps on how someone could do that and not seem obtrusive. It was a wonder the doctor hadn't made him wait in the lobby, it wasn't like Xander was a child or anything. However Spike had a silver tongue and could persuade an elephant it was a mouse any day of the week.  
  
In fact Xander wouldn't be surprised if his father had. It would be an interesting thing to ask sometime.  
  
"Xander you're losing focus," Sven or Swen or something similar- Xander could never remember- said gently as the large man lowered the boy to his feet. "How many times have you lost your balance today?"  
  
Xander grimaced; he would have to mention that. "Ten," he said timidly.  
  
Spike growled, but Sven only nodded. "That's pretty good for refusing the wheelchair and the cane."  
  
Xander made a face and limped his way across the little walking track with the help of the support beams. "I don't understand why I need them." He complained, "I only broke my ankle."  
  
"Dangerously close to the heel Xander," Sven said gently again as he gave this kind of speech every day. "Even with a cane you might not be able to support your weight."  
  
Xander stopped and look at the man," So what? You're going to put me back in the chair?"  
  
"You're not showing any progress Xander. I feel the tendons haven't been able to fully heal."  
  
Xander groaned and slumped against the bars. "Dad I want to go home."  
  
Spike was by his side in an instant helping Xander over to one of the tables. "I agree with him Xan." Spike said carefully, "You haven't been getting any better. I don't want to see you stuck in a wheelchair forever, but what's a few months compared to the rest of your very long life?"  
  
Xander sighed "Alright I'll take up the 'crash test one wheels' again," He looked pointedly at Sven, "But don't think I wont walk around sometimes."  
  
Sven smiled, "I'll tell you what," he said going to the supply closet taking out a pair of crutches that latched onto the arms. "When you feel the need to walk around use these. You can still be mobile and it won't stretch the wound on your side. But you're still leaving here in your chair."  
  
Xander groaned.  
  
***  
  
"We can go to the Bronze if you don't want to stay in Xan," Spike said driving down the road toward home as Xander stared out the window. "Or go to a movie."  
  
"Bronze is ok," Xander said. "I can call the gang and see if they want to come. I think Oz is playing tonight so I know Willow will be there."  
  
Spike could hear the bitterness in the young man's voice, "Still mad Cordelia left?"  
  
"Of course not," Xander said sarcastically, "I make it a point never to be bitter when my girlfriend leaves because I'm in a wheelchair."  
  
Spike didn't think it wise to point out that she did invite Xander to come with her when she left. Let the boy keep his reasons, besides Spike wasn't suppose to know that part. "You have to admit she is a bit flaky, lov." The vampire offered instead with a tiny smile. "The bit wasn't worth your time."  
  
Xander smiled back a little, "Yeah, but for a while I was worth hers." He shook his head and changed the subject. "If I'm going to be stuck in this chair all night can we stop at home so I can change? I want to at least look cool."  
  
"Who's definition of cool?" Spike asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
"I was thinking of the leather pants, white tee, and the Doc's." Xander said proudly.  
  
"Good choice," Spike said.  
  
"And the Hawaiian shirt you hate so much," Xander continued smoothly.  
  
"I thought I burned that shirt," Spike groaned.  
  
Xander grinned evilly. "I bought a new one."  
  
Spike groaned.  
  
***  
  
Xander rolled into the Bronze like he owned the place. Well technically Angel had bought the all-ages club after the last fiasco, so acting like he owned it just wasn't the same. It was no fun pretending when your grandfather owns the place for real. However that didn't stop Xander from grinning as he let the power wheelchair take him where he wanted to go.  
  
He knew he looked a bit confusing in a tight pristine white shirt, tight black leather pants and Doc Martins, riding around like an invalid. What would confuse the people he past the most was the dangerous looking blond man in full black walking behind him protectively.  
  
They made an interesting pair. One light, one dark; one full of hopes and dreams of the future, one remembering the richness of the past; one looking like an underground hacker, the other like a refugee from a Billy Idol concert.  
  
Yet they were the same, blood and soul; danger and protection. Xander had somehow managed to look younger then his eighteen years while Spike had seemed to grow older. The vampire was losing his 'punk boy' look letting his hair grow out and the color return to its natural rustic blond. The boy however had cut his hair shorter leaving little whips of hair to fall into his eyes. He had traded the deep brown contacts to let his bottomless Hazel eyes show making him seem very young and innocent.  
  
It had been those eyes that put his so called father in a rage. Xander had never truly known why, but suspected that, that alone proved the very masculine Harris could only adopt and move to a new city to show he was man enough to have a child.  
  
A masculine brown eyes child just like his father.  
  
Xander shook his head a little. There was no need to think of something like that anymore. No need to hide behind a wall of brown eyes, or jokes, or plain stupidity. It was no longer a shield, but a reminder of the painful past.  
  
Now Xander proudly showed his Hazel eyes that tended to burn the same bright blue his real fathers eyes shown. There was no longer any need to hide behind jokes and failing grades. He had better things to do with his time.  
  
Like figure out how to convince Sven he didn't need the chair.  
  
Ok, so that was mostly a lie, he needed the chair. And getting unwanted sympathy was far better then falling on his face and risking further damage. Yet it also kept him from helping his friends fight the forces of darkness. Instead he was the one to stay with Giles and pretend he really didn't know what every book of the Ex-Watchers said and meant. Even the ones in the ever-so-hard-to-pronounce demon languages.  
  
It wasn't his fault his heritage allowed him to know such things. He was just glade Giles had yet to find a book that bit of information was written in.  
  
"You gonna be ok for a bit?" Spike asked as they reached one of the couch areas, "Red said she'd be here in an hour right?"  
  
Xander nodded absently still lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Xander are you listening to me?"  
  
The boy blinked, "Huh? Oh yeah Willow's coming with Oz, he's got a gig tonight. You and Buffy are gonna do a quick patrol right?"  
  
Spike nodded, "We should be back in a few hours."  
  
"You don't have too," Xander protested. "I can always get a lift with Oz."  
  
Spike just smiled, "A few hours," he said, patted his sons shoulder and walked away.  
  
Xander moved into an unobtrusive spot and went back to his thoughts anticipating a long boring hour.  
  
"Don't tell me. Falling down constitutes a wheelchair." A familiar voice jerked Xander out of his non- thoughts.  
  
Xander looked up at the three young men and smiled at the blond. "Of course," he said, "How else am I supposed to pick up chics? From the floor laughing hysterically?"  
  
Riley smiled and shook his head, "Whatever works man."  
  
"Sure now they tell me," Xander looked between the two other men. One was the tall black man Xander had seen earlier. The other was a tall stoic blond who looked like he didn't miss much. Xander would have to watch that one. "So, "Who're your friends?"  
  
"Oh," Riley said apologetically.  
  
"Your friends are Oh?" Xander asked strait faced.  
  
Riley groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Xander these are my friends Forrest and Graham, guys this is Xander Stone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander waved a hand in greeting then looked past them. "Aw crap."  
  
The three turned as one to see Frank Harris storming their way. Once the man had found out Xander all but held a press conference to tell everyone he had been adopted, the elder Harris had started paying much unwanted attention.  
  
"You're coming home!" Mr. Harris growled ignoring Riley and his friends.  
  
Xander smirked sitting forward resting his head on his hands, "And why would I do that Mr. Harris?"  
  
Mr. Harris went red-faced, "Why you little- not son of mine-"  
  
Xander stood slamming his hand on the nearby table to both startle the old man and support his weight. "But I'm not your son am I?" he asked "never have you treated me like a son and now I know your not even my father. You have no right to call me son!"  
  
Frank Harris took a step back, but was still to drunk and too angry to back down. Xander wasn't in the mood to deal with the man and didn't have to any more. But he was going to have to get rid of the man soon before his tired legs gave out.  
  
"Why don't you leave," Riley said suddenly as he and his friends bared the old mans way. Xander took the opportunity to wave over the bouncer.  
  
You're not welcome," Graham piped up his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Mr. Harris opened his mouth to shout them down when the strong hand of the bouncer grabbed his shoulder. "I do believe I told you to stay out of here." The huge man said and dragged the man out. Behind him the thin door manager walked up looking very nervous.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Stone," the little humanoid demon said meekly, "I don't know how he got in."  
  
Xander waved him off. "Its fine Porter, have a repair man come by tomorrow and fix the window he probably broke," Porter nodded waiting for further orders. Xander really needed to sit, "why don't you go tell the bartender we would like some drinks?"  
  
Porter bobbed his head and vanished into the crowed.  
  
Xander waited ten seconds then staggered, "Ow," he grabbed his side and tried to lower himself into his chair which he forgot to secure.  
  
Riley and Graham were at his side in an instant helping him sit while Forrest held the chair still. "Are you alright?" Riley asked once Xander was firmly in place.  
  
"Oh great," Xander said taking his hand away from his side. There was a nice circle of blood staining his shirt. "Oh perfect, now all I need to do is break my leg again and I'll be back to a month ago."  
  
"You're bleeding, "Riley said picking up some napkins off the table.  
  
"Yeah don't tell my dad, he'll never let me leave the house." Xander said sarcastically taking the napkins. He lifted his shirt to reveal the gauze wrapping over a wound that should have healed weeks ago. Spike had told him, his chemical make-up was a little different and without blood- which Spike refused to let him have- Xander would take longer to heal from his injuries at least the first time around. The only thing that was good about that was the fact he would get no infection and wouldn't die so easy.  
  
The bullet hole that went right through to the other side still looked fresh and was even slower to heal since the skin had burned. Xander was going to have to change the dressing and his shirt.  
  
"Hey can you pull the cord on the privacy curtain so I can change?" he asked. Forrest walked over and pulled the cord. "Thanks," Xander opened a compartment that held a small first aid kit and an extra tee shirt.  
  
"That's a bullet wound," Riley observed when Xander pulled his shirt over his head and peeled back the tape on his side.  
  
"Really?" Xander asked, "I would never have noticed if the guy hadn't almost shot me point blank."  
  
Riley winced sympathetically. "Need help?"  
  
"Sure," Xander said handing over the alcohol pad while he took out little scissors to cut the gauze.  
  
"How did it happen?" Forrest asked curious, but gently.  
  
Xander snickered. "I was shot?" he asked innocently, "I don't recommend it though."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Forrest said slowly.  
  
"So. What happened between this morning and now that has you in a wheelchair?" Riley asked as Xander put a fresh tee shirt on and bagged the bloody stuff to dispose of later.  
  
"The therapist wasn't happy with my progress so back in the chair I go." Xander said. "At least until I can get away with those arm brace crunches thing." He smiled, "Then I'll be falling on my face again."  
  
Riley shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Feel free to sit. I'm starting to feel short." Xander waved at the couches as Porter came back with an arm load of soda. The others laughed a little and sat taking their drinks.  
  
"Will there be anything else Mr. Stone?" Porter asked reopening the curtains.  
  
"Yes, make sure Willow and Oz find me when they arrive. And make sure my father isn't told about Mr. Harris," Xander said keeping an air of authority he didn't feel.  
  
"Very good sir," Porter said. "I'll make sure your friends find you," he turned on his heel and strode away.  
  
"You a big shot or something?" Forrest asked when Porter was out of sight.  
  
"Or something," Xander replied "My grandfather owns this place. All the employees are hand picked by him. Even the main band that plays here. Not counting the fact the lead guitarist is my best friend's boyfriend."  
  
"Wow," Forrest whistled, "Remind me not to piss you off."  
  
Xander smirked, "Nah, the power hasn't gone to my head yet. Even if my family tries to spoil me rotten."  
  
"When are your friends going to join you?" Riley asked, "I mean you weren't going to sit here all by yourself all night were you?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Dad will be back in a few hours. Willow and Oz should be here any minute." He caught a glimmer of red among the crowed. "And here they come."  
  
Willow walked up a moment later Oz-less, but smiling. "Hey Xander, sorry we're late," she said breathless. "Oz went to go see if the band is ready and will come by after the first set, who are your friends?" She frowned at the three guys and focused on Xander seeing the wheelchair, "Oh Xander! What happened? Did someone hurt you? Are you alright?"  
  
Xander smiled with his isn't-she-cute-when-she-babbles smile. "I'm fine Wills, "Sven just feels I need it for a few more weeks." He motioned to Riley. "This is Riley, I met him earlier today and these are his friends Forrest and Graham. Guys this is my best friend Willow."  
  
Riley offered his hand, "Nice to meet you Willow."  
  
"You too," Willow said shaking Riley's hand. She looked at him closer. "You're the TA in my Psychology class."  
  
Riley smiled, "I thought I recognized you."  
  
Willow smiled back then sat down on the empty couch next to Xander. She opened her mouth to speak several times shutting it again with a frown. Xander figured it was something Hellmouthy and struggled to think of some safe subject. The problem was it had just been the scoobies for so long there really wasn't anything they talked about unrelated to the Hellmouth.  
  
"So have you heard from Angel lately?" Willow finally asked.  
  
Xander smiled a little. "Yeah, grandpa called yesterday. He said something about Cordy showing up at his door step demanding a job. I'd feel sorry for him if it wasn't so ridiculously funny."  
  
Willow smiled at that. Is Doyle still with him? They start that detective agency?"  
  
The Hazel eyed Diamphire nodded. "Oh yeah Doyle I'm sure has fallen for Cordy by now and is drinking his way through the liquor cabinet to celebrate."  
  
Willow giggled, "Xander that's mean."  
  
Xander grinned. "But only in a nice way."  
  
"Your grandfather owns a detective agency?" Riley asked interested.  
  
Xander nodded. "Down in LA. He works with Doyle helping anyone that happens to walk through the door."  
  
"Who's Doyle?" Came the natural question.  
  
Xander smacked his forehead. "Sorry forgot." He apologized. "Doyle is a friend of the family's. He helped us out a while back and just kinda stayed around."  
  
"He's cool," Willow agreed.  
  
The canned music stopped and the stage lights came on illuminating the band in all of its glory. The Dingo's Ate My Baby started with a guitar solo played by Oz and soon enough Willow was out of her seat vanishing into the crowd.  
  
"The boyfriend?" Riley asked as he watched her go.  
  
"None other." Xander replied and sat hack to enjoy the music and wait for dad and Buffy to return.  
  
***  
  
"So what are we looking for this time?" Spike asked as he and the blond Slayer entered the gates to Rodchester cemetery.  
  
"Giles said something about this police finding a mutilated body near the college. This being the closet cemetery I thought we'd sweep here and then do a walk of the campus."  
  
Spike nodded. "Sounds good," he said." Then off to the Bronze for some much needed relaxation."  
  
"You left Xander there?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded. "You think that's a good idea? I mean are you sure he's safe?"  
  
"Not as safe as home, but Red's with him and Porter an' Gustaf have strict orders to inform me if anything should happen."  
  
Buffy nodded, "That's good. I gatta admit you've changed for the better Spike."  
  
For once in his unlife Spike took such a statement as a complement, "Thank you Slayer. Gatta do right by him, I do. That bastered did enough damage for one life time. It's time for something good in that boy's life," he looked side ways at the blond Slayer's hurt expression. "Family wise."  
  
Buffy smiled. He does seem better."  
  
Spike snorted. "He's a brat he is, an' I wouldn't want him any other way."  
  
Buffy giggled, "Xander's not a brat. Sometimes obnoxious but not a brat."  
  
  
  
"Hey that's my son you're talkin' 'bout!" he faked hurt, "And he is a brat!"  
  
They laughed together.  
  
"Really how is Xander doing?" Buffy asked after a moment.  
  
Spike sighed and slumped against a grave stone. "Confusing," he stated fiddling with his stake. "Some day's he right as rain and is happy an' other days he's so depressed it's like a thick wall. Twice he's come to me and curled up with me to sleep. And if he's had a nightmare all bets are off of him even getting' within three feet of him."  
  
"Ouch," Buffy commented sitting in another grave stone.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said sadly. "And I don't know which is worse! His snuggling or him flitching away if I try to touch him."  
  
Buffy frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
Spike frowned as well. "Well the other day he spent all of the day light hours avoiding me. Nearly screaming if I came near him. And then the moment the sun goes down he just appears and curls up and snuggles next to me while I was watching T.V. It was almost like he's scared of something, but I just don't know what."  
  
"Have you asked?" Buffy asked resuming their walk. "I know, teenager and parental unit and all, but don't you think he'd tell you something?"  
  
"Nothing,' Spike said, "He clams up or changes the subject to some other problem I know isn't what's causing his behavior. I've questioned Red, Oz, Ripper, even Sam- who by the way can get out from behind that crypt."  
  
The tall blond demon walked out from the shadows of the nearest crypt, arms wrapped around him as if he were cold.  
  
"How do you do that?" the Slayer asked Spike, "And why didn't you ask me if Xander told me anything?"  
  
"Did he?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well no," Buffy admitted. "But that's not the point."  
  
"If you knew something would you be asking?" Sam asked quietly teeth chattering.  
  
"You ok mate?" Spike asked stepping closer to the boy. Sam shook his head. "What happened?"  
  
Sam shook his head again. "Something.I was walking and I felt something brush against me.cold, so cold.it felt like death and darkness."  
  
Spike touched the side of the boy's face, he was soaking wet. "Where do you live Sam?"  
  
Sam shivered, "No where, I wasn't suppose to be here this long. I wasn't provided lodging when my orders changed."  
  
Spike nodded, "Alright come on then, lets get you cleaned up." He looked back at Buffy. "Can you go to the Bronze and get Xander for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure Spike," Buffy said with out complaint looking at Sam worriedly. Spike smiled at her in gratitude and lead Sam off to his car. Buffy vanished into the shadows seconds later.  
  
***  
  
Xander and Riley were left alone while Forrest and Graham found a pair of girls to dance with. Willow was still amidst the crowd still swaying to the sound of Oz' guitar. They were on their second pitcher of soda, on a sugar high and talking none stop seeing how many languages they could switch before the other got lost.  
  
Xander so far was winning.  
  
"Ah damn I'm back to English." Riley said downing his soda. "I can't believe you know ancient Greek."  
  
Xander grinned pouring them the rest of the pitcher, "I can't believe you don't."  
  
Riley shrugged, "I haven't gotten around to it."  
  
"Uh-huh." Xander said still grinning.  
  
"And how did you learn so many languages?" Riley asked accusingly. "You're barely out of high school."  
  
"Had to do something in high school you know?" Xander said, "Kept it interesting."  
  
"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed walking up to the pair quickly.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander went immediately on alert. "What's wrong? Where's dad?"  
  
"It's Sam," Buffy said breathless, "He's been hurt, your dad took him home and asked me to come get you."  
  
Xander nodded looking apologetically at Riley. Then a thought occurred to him. "Buffy my chair can't fit in your mom's car. Why do you think dad got a separate car?"  
  
Buffy frowned, "I guess we can wait for Oz."  
  
"Band stuff," Xander said "Plus most of his living space."  
  
"I guess I could run and get Spike's car." Buffy's frowned deepened.  
  
"My car's big enough." Riley suddenly said. "The back seat folds into the floor, but then there would only be room for two."  
  
Buffy stared at the blond measuringly then sighed. "Ok, I'll stay here and make sure Willow's alright."  
  
"Let's go then, thanks Buff." Xander said unlocking his chair and wheeling out following Riley to the parking lot.  
  
What about your friends?" Xander asked once they were outside."  
  
"Forrest brought his own car, I'm sure he'll give Graham a ride." Riley said unlocking his car door. "Do you need help?"  
  
Xander shook his head and levered himself up into the passenger seat. Riley nodded and lowered his back seat then lifted the surprisingly light chair into the back setting its brakes so it wouldn't move. They were on the road minutes later headed for the address Xander gave him.  
  
***  
  
Frank Harris drunkenly stumbled down the street mumbling to himself. That good for nothing brat. Where does he get off telling me I have no rights to him? I raised him! And that two-bit blond can't be his real father! Can't anyone else see the man isn't even thirty! He has to be the little shits lover!  
  
He was so engrossed in his silent ramblings he didn't notice the three vampires silently following him. They moved in for the kill quickly and efficiently. Just as they readied to attack, a shadowed figure reached out of the dark and grabbed the drunken man engulfing him in shadow. All that was left was an empty street. The vampires had fled; they knew that that shadow was to be feared.  
  
More then the Mro'nic'ta. 


	3. Chapter Two

Deeds and Service  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam was shivering violently when Spike managed to get the boy under the hot spray of the shower. The boy yelped in surprise at the heat but stayed under it as he continued to shiver less violently.  
  
"Thanks," the young demon chattered leaning against the wall.  
  
"Take your time," Spike said gently scooping up the drenched clothing. "I'll go see what I can find of Xander's you can wear."  
  
Sam nodded and closed his eyes. Spike left him to warm up and went through Xander's things looking for something warm Sam could wear. He side stepped the drawer marked 'crosses' and quickly found a pair of sweat pants and a thick tee shirt. He grabbed a pair of boxers from another drawer and retrieved a sweat jacket from the front hall.  
  
Xander arrived then with a stranger that didn't even ripple the wards on the door. Sam was the only other person Spike knew of that did that. It set the vampires mind at ease a little.  
  
"Who's this and where's Buffy?" Spike asked looking the other blond boy up and down. What is up with tall blonds? If Xander swung that way I'd think that was his type.would explain Buffy but not Cordelia.  
  
"Buffy's making sure Willow's ok," Xander said retrieving the arm crutches. Spike raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't have fit in her car or Oz'. This is Riley, he helped me earlier at school and we just happened to meet at the Bronze. Where's Sam?"  
  
"I put him in the shower, he's nearly ice cold." Spike said.  
  
Xander took the clothes from Spike and hobbled down the hall.  
  
"Friend of Xander?" Spike asked Riley after a moment.  
  
The blond nodded. "You?"  
  
"Father." Spike replied.  
  
"Ahh," Riley said enlightened.  
  
***  
  
"Sam?" Xander called out opening the bathroom door to a wall of steam. He quickly moved in and shut the door to keep the heat in.  
  
"Xander?" came the soft reply form the direction of the shower.  
  
Xander put the dry clothing on the sink and walked over. Sam was huddled on the ground under the spray of water shivering.  
  
"Oh God!" Xander exclaimed and shed his cloths down to his boxers then climbed into the shower as well gathered the young man to him. Sam was ice cold, colder then Spike ever got and it seemed he was getting colder by the minute. Xander knew Sam wasn't normally this cold; Sam's body had kept Xander alive a month ago.  
  
"So cold," Sam whispered, "So cold, I can't warm up."  
  
"Yeah," Xander said and reached up turning off the water. Immediately the air in the room got colder. "Come on, let's get you dry."  
  
Xander left Sam wrapped up in the largest warmest towel sitting on the toilet seat. Quickly he dried himself off snagging last nights sleeping clothes from the hamper slipping them on. Just as quickly he got Sam dried and dressed into the borrowed clothes.  
  
Riley was still there when Xander ushered Sam out into the living room. He and Spike were talking about gods know what; Riley alone on the couch, Spike on his favorite arm chair. Never in the arm chair, always draped over it.  
  
"Dad a little help!" Xander called. Both Spike and Riley jumped up to help. "No, Riley stay seated please."  
  
Riley looked confused for a second then noticed Sam shivering, eyes half closed barely standing. He nodded taking off his jacket before sitting.  
  
"Damn, I didn't think of that," Spike said helping Sam sit. "Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Xander stared at him silently giving him the 'Are you insane, he's not human' look. "Right," Spike said and pushed Xander down right next to Sam and Riley.  
  
"Dad!" Xander protested trying to get up again.  
  
"I'll get the blankets," Spike said sternly, "You sit here and stay off that leg." Xander looked at if he were about to protest, but dutifully stayed put. Spike vanished down the hall and returned with a pile of blankets from the linen closet. Without a word he started unfolding them and draped them one by one over the three young men.  
  
Sam's eyes were fully closed and his shivering became less violent, but it was apparent he wasn't out of the woods yet. Spike fidgeted watching the boy wearily then went and turned up the heater.  
  
"Hey Sam no slumber parties here," Xander said breaking the silence. "We don't have pajamas and movies yet."  
  
Sam grinned a little slightly opening his eyes to look at Xander, "Always have to joke?" he asked voice strained.  
  
"Will it keep you awake?" Xander asked.  
  
"Will you stop if I do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hey!" Xander exclaimed. "My jokes aren't that bad!"  
  
Sam laughed a little, "Says you."  
  
"Be right back," Spike suddenly. He walked to the door, then spun around and walked back pointing at Riley, "Keep them here and- just keep them here." Then he was walking out the door shutting it behind him.  
  
"What was that about?" Riley asked moving the blankets over Sam more.  
  
"No idea," Xander said turning to watch the door, then grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. no one watched it, but the sound was less of a strain on them.  
  
"Can I ask the better question of what happened?" Riley asked shifting in the hot cocoon.  
  
"Sure," Xander said, "But I have no idea."  
  
"Something in the cemetery, it was like darkness. Sucked out all the warmth." Sam said still shivering, "How it find's its prey, kills without touching its victim. I felt it, its mind is. it hurt, and I ran."  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "What touched you?"  
  
"Methigh, it called itself Methigh." Sam closed his eyes again. "Can't touch, touch kill's, thoughts kill, hurts others, kills most."  
  
"Sam stay awake," Xander said ignoring Riley's strange look, "What else about them?"  
  
"Methigh," Sam whispered, "Methigh clorick, beshta ick lema ta tantic."  
  
"What the hell?" Riley asked, "What language is that?"  
  
Xander shook his head, "I don't know," he lied. He knew full well what Sam had said and aimed to discuss it with his father before the night was finished.  
  
***  
  
Spike ran down the hall to the stairs, then ran up them two at a time to the seventh floor and was at apartment 726 before he even slowed. Taking a deep unneeded breath he straightened himself up and started pounding at the door. Seconds later it was opened by an old lady dressed head to toe in pink.  
  
"Yes?" she asked making a great show of squinting at the vampire. "William what's wrong?"  
  
Spike inwardly cringed, Mrs. Dubest might look old and senile but he knew nothing got past her. He must look really bad. "Sorry to bother you mum, but I have a very big problem."  
  
"Is Alexander alright?" Came her first question.  
  
"No, but that's not the very big problem." Spike said, "The young one, Sam, he's sick. Colder then I am, he said darkness touched him."  
  
Mrs. Dubest's eyes widened and she quickly vanished into the apartment and came back a moment later with what looked like a doctors bag. "How long has he been like that?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "We found him a little over an hour ago, but I don't know how long he had been out there before that."  
  
She nodded, "We?"  
  
"The Slayer and I where patrolling," Spike said, knowing she happened to approve of him helping the Slayer. "She's making sure her friends get home alright. A mortal brought Xander home, he's still there."  
  
Mrs. Dubest stopped. "William did you leave those children alone with a mortal that could get the wrong idea and hurt them?" she asked angrily.  
  
"He didn't even ripple my wards" Spike defended, "Not even the witch does that."  
  
The old demon nodded and pressed the button for the elevator. "What did you do to him before you came to me?"  
  
"I put him in the shower thinking it was just the cold, Xander took him out when he got home- I had no idea it could be something else- he's got the three of them bundled under all of the extra blankets. But mum, the boy seems to be getting worse and.what if it had been Xander? Sam's full demon, what would have happened if that whatever touched Xander?"  
  
The old demon patted Spike's hand motherly, "There, there William, everything will be alright. We'll help Xander's friend and see what we can do to keep Xander safe." Spike nodded helplessly. "You had a good idea with the hot water William, you make a fine father."  
  
Spike smiled a little "Thank you mum."  
  
They arrived at Spike's apartment a short time later, the T.V. was on for noise, but Xander and Riley were also busy keeping Sam talking least he fall asleep and not wake up.  
  
"I can see what you meant about the mortal." Mrs. Dubest said to Spike then moved over to the couch. Where upon she was greeted with three yelps of surprise. Xander of having her sneak up on him, Sam because he wasn't completely awake, and Riley because her appearance would make most mortals run screaming.  
  
"Mrs. Dubest!" Xander finally said breathing hard, "Please stop sneaking up on me, between you and my dad you're liable to give me a heart attack."  
  
"Pish-posh Alexander" the old demons chide, "I highly doubt anything scares you on my end of the scale."  
  
"Sure there is," Xander replied with a smile, "Just will never tell anyone what it is."  
  
"Y-you're a d-demon." Riley managed and sank lower into the blankets.  
  
Mrs. Dubest looked at Riley and winked melting into a more human visage. "That better for you dear?"  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Riley said though he still sank lower into the couch.  
  
"Dad," Xander said trying to wiggle out of the blankets, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Spike nodded and lifted Xander off of the couch carrying him to his bedroom, leaving Sam and Riley to be watched over by the talented Mrs. Dubest.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked once the door was shut.  
  
"Sam said who attacked him, if you can call it that." Xander started, "He said it called its self Methigh. That it kills its prey by making them go into hypothermic shock I guess. He said it kills with touch and mind, that its darkness and that not all die."  
  
Spike nodded, "Did he say anything else?"  
  
Xander nodded, "He said 'Methigh clorick, beshta ick lema ta tantic'"  
  
"Methigh hunters, sacrifice unworthy find ultimate prey." Spike said as Xander spoke, "That doesn't make sense"  
  
Xander shook his head, "It does when you add filler words," he said then translated, "The Methigh are hunters, they sacrifice the unworthy to find their ultimate prey."  
  
Spike gave his son an odd look, "When did you learn Bashtekl?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "I don't know, I just know I know all of them. Read it once even just a few lines and I know the whole language. Surprisingly Riley knows a lot of them too."  
  
"Hmm." Spike worried his lower lip, "Better run this by the Watcher, I don't much fancy calling the poof just to use his library. Don't much fancy him running down here demanding you go back with him like he's likely to do."  
  
"He is trying to find cause to claim Sire's rights?" Xander asked concerned.  
  
Spike nodded, "He could without reason, but he's giving me a chance, first time I screw up he'll be the first one down here."  
  
"I won't go just because you screw up Dad," Xander said then frowned, "Is this why I'm getting the eggshell treatment?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "No. not all of it.we'll talk about that when Sam's better alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said and stood, Spike moved toward him, "Pick me up and I'll scream. I can walk in my own home."  
  
Spike smiled, "You are your fathers son aren't you brat."  
  
"Damn right," Xander said proudly and hobbled out of the room Spike close behind.  
  
Riley seemed a little less jumpy when they returned and Sam seemed better. He was still pale and drained looking, but the shivering had stopped and his skin held a hit of normal color. Mrs. Dubest was instructing Riley on proper ways of holding a person with hypothermia for maximum body heat, explaining while Sam's condition was more sever the only way he was going to survive the night was by staying warm.  
  
It was amazing how the little demon could put the mortal at ease by acting both professional and motherly.  
  
Xander crawled back under the blankets next to Sam who smiled a little in his sleep. Riley gave him a questioning look, but stayed silent instead turning his attention back to whatever was on T.V.  
  
Mrs. Dubest walked over to Spike and steered him into a corner. "Be gentle with the mortal," She warned, "he could become more then dangerous if he thinks you're a threat. If you're good and kind like I know you are William you will make a good ally." Spike nodded and put the thought at the back of his mind to process later. "Now, when they fall asleep put Sam and Alexander in the bed together. Alexander will more then keep Sam warm all night and I think they both need a little security as well. Leave the mortal in the couch; he will be needed in the morning. I do believe you'll be paying the Slayer and her crew a visit?"  
  
"You do know my son is a part of that crew?" Spike asked a little worried at the tone of the old demons voice.  
  
Mrs. Dubest smiled. "Of course, that's why I think this Slayer is alright. The others would have killed the boy, friend or not." She collected her things and headed for the door, "If something happens call me."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
***  
  
An hour later all three young men were fast asleep- Spike suspected Mrs. Dubest's doing- in a tangle of blankets. They were an interesting trio; a demon, a half breed, and a human all sleeping peacefully together like friends. Spike almost didn't want to break them up.  
  
But Spike had orders and Xander couldn't remain like that all night. Dutifully the vampire picked his son up out of the tangle and carried the sleeping boy to his room. He returned for Sam and laid him in Xander's arms tucking them both in tightly. Spike watched them for a moment then leaned down and kissed Xander's forehead like William's father had done when he was a child.  
  
With a sigh Spike returned to the living room with a pillow. He moved Riley to a prone position leaning down to take off the young man's shoes and resting a blanket over the sleeping form.  
  
"You're cold." Riley said drowsily half awake.  
  
"Poor circulation," Spike said automatically still arranging the blankets.  
  
"You're a nice vampire," Riley mumbled, "Good guy.good dad."  
  
Spike stared at Riley for a long moment. Did he just say he knew Spike was a vampire?  
  
***  
  
When Riley woke he was mildly surprised to find himself sleeping on a couch in someone's living room. He was surprised however to find it well past noon. Never in his had he slept this late, this place must really be as comforting as he thought.  
  
Xander's father was already up sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper well out of the light from the open window. Riley remembered his half aware statement that the man was a vampire; the statement must have been true. Although that raised a whole new level of questions. Did explain the motherly demon though.  
  
"There is coffee in the pot if you're interested." Spike suddenly said, even though Riley had shown no physical indications he was awake. "Xander and Sam are still asleep and I think you and I should have a talk before they wake."  
  
"Why?" Riley asked childishly still on the couch.  
  
"Because I said?" Spike asked logically, "And you're a guest in my home?"  
  
Riley groaned and got off the couch walking slowly to the kitchen. Spike watched the boy carefully taking a drink from his mug which was gratefully filled with coffee. Riley sat down across from the vampire watching him carefully but not wearily.  
  
"What do you know about vampires?" Spike asked without looking up from his paper as if they were talking about the weather.  
  
"The basics," Riley said, "Burn in sunlight, fear crosses, killed by a wooden stake."  
  
"And they are cold heartless monsters?" Spike asked, "One on this planet to kill and corrupt?"  
  
Riley blinked, "Well the ones I've read about seemed more sympathetic."  
  
Spike put down his paper and folded his arms over his chest staring at the boy. "And the ones you've met?"  
  
Riley shuttered and looked down at the table, "Cold heartless monsters." He finely agreed. Then he thought about that, "Well actually. they seemed like they had gone insane, I mean from what I know the blood is a way to live, but the killing seems more of a side affect of insanity."  
  
Spike smiled a little, then chuckled, then out right laughed. "Well I have to agree, the majority that you find are insane from one level to another. Don't get me wrong they are evil and there are very few who can even be trusted. The older ones they are the ones to look out for. Not because they kill but because they are cunning and conniving."  
  
"You're one," Riley said rather then asked "But you're not evil."  
  
Spike snorted, "I am evil and don't you forget it, but I also know the difference between friend and food. I don't make a habit of biting my son's friends, and I long ago gave up just killing innocents like others of my kind. I'm not the only one out there, just the only one you're likely to meet." He smiled a little, "Less you come around at Christmas."  
  
"Xander's grandfather?" Riley asked.  
  
"Oh yes, the big bloody poof," Spike sneered. "He has a soul, been fighting the darkness for a good long time."  
  
"I am confused," Riley said, "Xander's not a vampire. How is he your son?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "He has a pulse, he breaths, I felt the warmth when I help him earlier and if you needed Sam to be warm you wouldn't have let him sit with Xander."  
  
Spike nodded, "He is human," he agreed, "His mother was a woman I loved and married. She was a fiery human with a spirit that out shined the sun if she had been given the chance."  
  
"What happened to her?" Riley asked  
  
Spike frowned, "She died after Xander was born. I didn't know about him until a few months ago. I knew him but I didn't know he was my son."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She didn't know what I was, what I am. I died and had to leave. I didn't know she was pregnant and I couldn't bear to keep track of her if I couldn't be with her." He sighed, "A year ago I found Xander's school records and thought it would be fun to hang that bit of information over his head, they said he was adopted so I looked them up. I had no idea what I would find."  
  
"Must have been a shock" Riley observed, "I don't know what I would do if I found out something like that."  
  
Spike nodded, "Even worse since I had been spending most of my time trying to kill him. Least now I know why I couldn't all those times I thought I could." He smiled a little, "Funny how the sub-conscience works."  
  
"The mind has a funny way of knowing what we don't, and seeing what we can't" Riley said logically, "At least that's what my grandmother used to tell me."  
  
"Smart woman," Spike said. "I'm going out for a while; can I trust you here to watch them? Make sure they are safe? Xander has a reputation of getting into trouble without looking for it."  
  
Riley nodded, "I have absolutely nothing to do today."  
  
Spike smiled and picked up the phone as it started ringing. "Hello? Oh hey Watcher I was just headed over there. No he's still asleep.well I don't see what." Spike dropped the phone.  
  
"Spike? Spike! Are you there?" could be heard from the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Riley asked.  
  
Spike picked up the phone and put it back to his ear. "I'll be there in a little while," he said and hung up.  
  
"Dad?" Xander said walking into the kitchen with a look of fright on his face. "I saw.I saw.he was.there was nothing left and I."  
  
"Xander." Spike whispered and wrapped his son in his embrace and the boy started crying. "It's alright Xander; nothing's going to hurt you."  
  
"He was dead," the boy whispered.  
  
"Who Xander? Who was dead?" Spike asked.  
  
"Him." The boy replied.  
  
Riley could see Spike's eyes widen and mouthed a name. Riley's eye's widened as well. He had just seen the man in question last night, alive and. well.drunk, but alive. Then he realized why Spike had dropped the phone earlier. Who ever had called had reported the same death.  
  
Xander had seen the death of Frank Harris. 


	4. Chapter Three

Deeds and Service  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*Special note: the following is un-betaed, a betaed version will be reposed on another date, the same goes for chap. Four and the Epilogue thank you*  
  
  
  
  
  
"So do we have any new leads on who's killing the populous of Sunnyhell yet?" Spike asked as he and his three charges walked into Giles' apartment late in the afternoon. It had taken Spike a good amount of time to calm Xander down and get everyone ready to leave. Sam was looking much better though he still complained about the cold, Riley tagged along out of concern, and Xander had not voiced any protests about being carried anyplace his chair couldn't go. In fact the boy hadn't even protested on the chair at all.  
  
"Very little at this point," Giles said not looking up from his Old and Dusty books, nor his tea. "But I've only made a small dent in my books."  
  
"Where are the Slayer and the Witch?" Spike asked picking up a book from the 'go through' pile flipping the pages open.  
  
"They went to go see what they could find and the places were they found the bodies." Giles said and looked up at the three young men. Giles knew Sam, and of course Xander, but was surprised to find a stranger in him living room. The young man couldn't have been a vampire, but that didn't mean much.  
  
"He's alright Watcher," Spike said "Human, but alright."  
  
Giles just looked at Riley a second longer then handed him one of the books in English, "Have a seat young man we are looking for any information that will help us."  
  
Riley nodded and sat down opening the book. "What's helpful information?"  
  
"Mostly how to stop them," Giles replied handing out book to Xander and Sam.  
  
Sam sat down and opened his book staring at it blankly, Xander didn't even bother to open the book he was given.  
  
"I take it they didn't handle this well," Giles said.  
  
"Nope," Spike said, "Xander somehow saw it, and Sam is still in the after affects from touching what ever it is that's out there."  
  
"Methigh," Riley said, "Dark Reapers."  
  
Giles and Spike looked up at the young man, Sam whimpered a little, and Xander still hadn't fully gotten over his shock from this morning had no reaction at all.  
  
"What did you find?" Giles asked walking over to Riley looking at the book closely.  
  
"Just that," Riley said, "It's a list of the most feared demons and gods in existence."  
  
"Then the search continues," Giles muttered and went back to his books.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe he's dead," Willow said for the fifth time in an hour as she and Buffy walked around the campus running trail where the first body had been found. "I mean I know he wasn't the best of people, but still, no one really deserves to die."  
  
"I can think of several people that deserve it," Buffy said, "None are human.well some are but they're the really bad people."  
  
"Yeah, I know its wrong, but I'm not sad he's dead, just I don't feel he deserved to go that way." Willow said mournfully, "Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
"Bitter? Maybe. Bad? No." Buffy said with a reassuring smile for her friend. "Here it is."  
  
They stopped in front of a taped off area of the trail and looked around. Of course no one would go out on the trails any more, but it was always good to make sure you're not being followed. Quickly Willow worked a spell Giles gave her to keep them from being bothered and the two girls stepped over the yellow tape and on to the crime seine.  
  
There wasn't much left in the way of evidence, the police report Willow had hacked had said out of the tree bodies found so far nothing had been found other then the bits and pieces of the body. It wasn't much to go one, but between the Slayer and the young witch they were sure they could find something missed before.  
  
Willow did have three now spell's meant to illuminate anything a normal forensics team normally wouldn't spot. Like demons blood or psychic energy.  
  
"So what first?" Buffy asked looking around. "I don't see anything that might clue us in."  
  
"Well let's do a simple chemical check and see of any demons have bled lately." Willow said taking out a spray bottle with some purplish fluid in it. She shook the bottle a little mixing up its contents then started liberally spraying the surrounding area.  
  
The results were amazing.  
  
Mapped out over every surface were streaks and spots of different kinds. The green of leaves had turned a pale shade of blue and the ground had turned a mucky yellow. There where blotches of bright silver and a few traces of a purplish -blue that gave the vague impression of hand prints.  
  
"Wow," Buffy said. "What is all of that?"  
  
"Life," Willow said, "Or lack of. You see, the plant life is blue because it's alive. We would be a very bright blue; you might be really, really bright Buffy. Umm.yellow is because there is some life in the dirt."  
  
"And the silver and bluish- purplish?" Buffy asked studying the patterns.  
  
"The silver is death." Willow explained, "Most likely where the body had been."  
  
"Boy that's a lot," Buffy said slightly sickened.  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed, "I promised myself I'd be sick later."  
  
"It's ok Wills," Buffy said patting her friends shoulder, "Well find this creepy whatever."  
  
Willow nodded. "The purple-blue is the demon." She said, "Any place it touched."  
  
Seems to be consistent with the silver," Buffy observed. "What's next on the list?"  
  
"We see if we can track it," Willow said pulling supplies out of her satchel. With in minutes she had her spell set up next to one of the bigger dots pf purple and silver. "This shouldn't take long," The red head said and cast her circle.  
  
***  
  
Spike was worried.  
  
Xander hadn't moved from the window in twenty minutes nor had he had any reaction to his surroundings since that morning right after he'd gotten that call from Giles. The only thing he had done was move to stand by the window when the Slayer and the Witch had returned to report nothing. He hadn't even bothered with the chair; the boy had just stood up and walked to the window with disregard to his health.  
  
The bothered Spike to no end. Xander had been trying to stay out of the chair since he was put into it. He had done everything he could to heal as fast as possible. He was throwing all of that away by doing the one thing he was told not to, and he didn't seem to give a damn.  
  
"Ow," Riley exclaimed from the pile of books on Giles' table, "Who knew old books could hurt so much." Sam raised his hand, "That was a rhetorical question."  
  
Sam smiled a little and went back to reading the book in front of him.  
  
"I did find something though," Riley continued once his finger had stopped bleeding. Everyone in the room but Xander turned to look at him, "This book says that these Methigh feed off of peoples hate, it's like an aphrodisiac to them the more hate the person has the better. When that's all done they kill but fear, the fear isn't enough though they take to actually ripping the body to shreds violently."  
  
"But that doesn't coincide with these murders." Spike observed watching Xander out of the corner of his eye. "Those bodies were arranged like a ritual."  
  
"Well I wasn't done yet," Riley replied, "This print is really small."  
  
"Go on then." Giles replied handing Riley a magnifying glass.  
  
"Thank you." Riley said holding up the glass to read. "'It is said that once ever hundred years the Methigh try to raise their self-proclaimed god, they have to have a special victim to raise it and ten sacrifices beforehand all with hatred and fear, except the victim.'"  
  
"What about the victim?" Giles asked.  
  
"Give me a minute," Riley said, "Someone tried to scratch the writing out."  
  
Xander had started to tremble, enough that only the vampire and maybe Oz would notice. His eyes held a hit of fear from some far off memory. Spike had the sickening feeling it had something to do with what Riley had been reading.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike finally asked his son. Xander just turned and blinked at him. "Xander? What is it? Is it about this morning?"  
  
"It's about nothing," Xander said though his attitude said he was lying.  
  
"I know something's wrong," Spike insisted, "Please talk to me."  
  
Xander's brow furrowed in anger, "I said that nothing's wrong," he nearly shouted, "Why can't you believe me when I say nothing is wrong?"  
  
Spike sighed and raised his hand to scratch his nose.  
  
Xander jumped into a wall violently staring at Spike's hand.  
  
Spike jumped himself startled, "Xander?" He looked down at his hand, "Son, I wasn't going to hit you. I'd never hit you, you know that."  
  
"He-" Xander hiccupped; he looked at everyone in silence then ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Xander-" Spike called after running to the open door but could go no further.  
  
"Xander?" Sam said and ran past Spike and after the boy.  
  
Spike turned back to the rest wide-eyed and in shock, "I'd never hurt him, he knows that. I'd never, why did he."  
  
"He's still in shock Spike," Willow said walking up to hug the vampire without a hint of fear. "That troglodyte had him longer then you did. Xander's bound to go back to what he's expecting even when he knows different."  
  
"Thank you," Spike murmured into her hair, "I just wish sometimes that I had been the one to raise him."  
  
"I'm sure he would have grown up great," Willow said and held him for a minute longer.  
  
Oz walked in and stared blankly at the two. He sniffed the air to figure out what the vampire was doing with his girlfriend. Spike reeked of sorrow, blood, and regret. Willow smelled of summer and comfort; most of that comfort being directed at Spike. Through his casual sweep of the room, Oz noted that while the guy Xander had been talking to last night at the Bronze was here, and Xander's chair was here, there was no Xander.  
  
"What happened?" Oz asked Buffy quietly.  
  
Buffy shook her head at a loss. "I don't know Xander just freaked out and ran, Sam went after him."  
  
"I didn't see them." Oz said, "Why did Xander run?"  
  
"Spike was asking him what was wrong and raised his hand, Xander jumped, Spike jumped and Xander just ran." Buffy said and shook her head again, "I watched it, Spike was soo not going to hit Xander."  
  
"Hit Xander?" Oz asked, and then looked closer at Spike. Spike looked like he was going through hell. Oz remembered the fear sometimes in Xander's eyes before Spike had told him he was his father. Now he knew why.  
  
Sam returned his face drawn and ashen. "I didn't find him," the boy said a bit shaken. "But I felt them, they were close."  
  
"Hey guys," Riley said holding up a piece of paper he had been writing on, "You might wanna hear this. The rest if the passage says that the god demands his sacrifice be someone with sorrow for one who had much hate for him and died. Not hate is necessary in fact the god would rather its sacrifice be innocent, a victim of necessity."  
  
"Oh my god," Spike whispered.  
  
Sam paled, "Xander."  
  
***  
  
Xander limped down the sunny street heedless of the tears flowing down his face. He had used a spell he had stolen from one of Giles' books to get away from Sam knowing the vampire in him held enough magick to use any spell more effectively then Willow could ever dream.  
  
Giles really needed to hide those spell books.  
  
He couldn't believe Frank Harris had hated him so much. Xander knew the man had disliked him, even resented him sometimes, but he never thought the man had gone as far as hate him. But it had to be true, Xander didn't think the man could have hated Spike; the vampire had taken the reason for much anger away from him.  
  
And that was the reason Frank Harris died. His hate for the child he had called son for eighteen years had ultimately killed him. That was Xander's fault if he had been the child the man had wanted he would never have reason to hate.  
  
Do you really believe that? The voice in the back of his head said, do you really believe he would have loved you if you had been a brown eyed version of him?  
  
Truth was Xander didn't believe that himself, but he knew Frank Harris had. That was what really had killed him. And despite that knowing Xander couldn't help but feel sorrow for the man.  
  
Something shuffled behind him in the deserted street making a slight sound of cloth scraping over bone and pavement.  
  
Xander spun around wincing at the sudden pain in his ankle but other wise didn't see anything that might have caused the noise. Breathing hard he looked around and the silent deserted street still seeing nothing. However the little Spike had been teaching him about his vampire heritage told him something was definitely out there.  
  
Demons weren't supposed to come out during the day. They liked that whole 'no one knows we go bump in the night' angle. But that didn't mean other evils of this world could be out there watching him. Demons and vampires weren't the only ones around Sunnydale that took children away from their families. Sometimes the humans did that as well, even to someone as old as he was. Xander somehow did manage to look fifteen half the time.  
  
Of course since the street was deserted and no one was likely to notice if something big and scary just jumped out of the bushes and snatched him. Or ate him.  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea that he had left, or at least hid from Sam.  
  
He spun around again at another sound to his right and then again as the sound moved to his left. This was getting annoying why didn't this thing just show it's self already!  
  
"Oh crap!" he berated himself for thinking the worst thing you could ever think while on the Hellmouth.  
  
Ten seconds before strong arms came out of a shadow and dragged him back into it.  
  
Then there was nothing.  
  
***  
  
"I don't see why you had to call Angel." Spike growled at the Ex-Watcher for the fifth time in several hours, "We don't call him for everything why do we have to call him now?"  
  
"Because, if these Methigh demons have Xander we will need all the help we can get." Giles said calmly. "We don't even know where he can't be, we don't even know what sacrifice the Methigh are up to yet."  
  
"I don't want to lose Xander," Spike protested sinking down into the couch.  
  
"We don't either," Giles said softly. "That's why I called Angel so he could help us find him."  
  
"You don't understand," Spike snapped. "Angel gave me a chance, if he truly claims Sire's rights I can't deny him. He'll take Xander away."  
  
Spike it isn't your fault," Giles said. "Angel will see that. I'm sure he doesn't want father and son broken up over something we can't control."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Spike asked in a small voice."  
  
Giles sighed, "He'll see reason," was all he would say.  
  
***  
  
"I knew you couldn't keep him safe," was the first thing Angel said as he walked into the apartment. "I swear I'm going to tie that kid up until he see reason and not go out were he's in danger. Or get him a beeper at least."  
  
"I'm sorry," Spike said tentively eyes down cast.  
  
Angel drew his childe into an embrace. "I know William." The elder vampire said, "We'll find him. He'll be alright, he's an Aurelius right?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike said quietly, "But I'm afraid. He thought I was going to hit him. I don't understand why, I'd never."  
  
"Shh." Angel soothed. "It'll be alright."  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Doyle asked Cordy from the doorway. Cordy shook her head slightly.  
  
"Hey look I found something else!" Riley exclaimed suddenly from the stacks of books. He looked around, "I'm the only one doing research aren't I?"  
  
"What did you find?" Sam asked looking up from his own book with interest.  
  
The two vampires moved to the table while everyone sat attentively waiting for the boy to continue.  
  
"Ok," Riley started, "I have good news and bad news."  
  
"What's the good news?" Doyle asked leaning against a wall.  
  
"The good news is- Xander's still alive if indeed the Methigh have him."  
  
"The bad news?" Spike asked with a slight shrill to his voice.  
  
"He won't be if we don't find him in twenty-four hours." Riley answered solemnly.  
  
Angel growled, "It won't come to that. We will find him."  
  
Riley nodded, "I have everything but location." He said holding up a note book. "But I'm guessing it's someplace underground where they can have an alter and a lot of privacy."  
  
***  
  
The Hollenwell Church had been condemned for quite a while falling into disrepair. The inner halls had long since been striped to its foundation, but the church was old and held many secrets. A hidden door in the preacher's quarters led down to a basement and a special chapel meant to keep patrons safe if a war should hit.  
  
It had been forgotten by the living for far too many years yet remembered by those who should not have remembered at all.  
  
Dark shadows congregated in front of an alter chanting unknown words softly. In a far corner more shadows held a boy down while they searched him for weapons. The boy's deep hazel eyes searched the creature's forms for some sort of symbolism, but found nothing. They were neither shadow nor solid, they simply seemed to be.  
  
Satisfied the boy had nothing to harm them; the shadows opened a door to the side and shoved the boy inside slamming the door shut with an ominous hollow sound. Immediately they boy started screaming to be let go, but the words fell on deaf ears.  
  
At the alter a more substance shadow walked up with the click of books and bone. It reached out a dark talented hand and dipped a finger in to a bowl of blood.  
  
"We take of the weak and give of the weary," it said in a hollow voice. "We deem our sacrifice be true." It drew a symbol in the alter where a head would lie. "Hate doth carry him, innocence doth bind him," it took out a large ceremonial dagger which gleamed sharply in the candle light. "So it is decreed, so it shale be."  
  
Then there was silence from the chanters. The only sound in the room was the cries of the boy.  
  
***  
  
Spike paced up and down Giles hallway out of sight from everyone in the apartment. He was more then worried, he was near hysterics. If he had been human he would have been able to go after his own son. If he had been human he would have been able to raise his own child; then his son wouldn't have been afraid of his own father. If he had been human.  
  
"Bloody hell!" the vampire growled slapping a hand against the wall to keep from running his hand through it.  
  
If he had been human Xander really would have been an orphan. William Bradshaw-Stone really would have died from a gun shot wound, never to have woken in the morgue and leave; only to find his long lost son eighteen years later in his enemy.  
  
God he wished he could have watched his son grow up.  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked from the entrance to the hall. The younger vampire didn't responded. "Spike?...William?"  
  
"Ever wonder what his first words would have been?" Spike whispered. "Or when he took his first step?"  
  
"Spike." Angel tried again.  
  
The blond ignored him, "Ever wonder what he would have been like?" Spike swung startling crystalline blue eyes at his grandsire, "Do you think he would have turned out better? Less scared of what's out there?"  
  
"I'm sure he would have turned out find," Angel said, "I think he turned out fine. He's a good lad."  
  
Spike nodded and looked down at his hands; the same hand Xander had run away from. "I wasn't going to hit him. I was kinda mimicking the watcher.and.you're not gonna take him away are you?"  
  
"The thought crossed my mind," Angel admitted. "Giles told me what happened. He said Xander probably would have bolted no matter what and that it wasn't your fault."  
  
Spike gave him a look of a kicked puppy. "You're not gonna take him away?"  
  
"No Spike," Angel said firmly- he hated it when Spike got like this- "I'm not going to take Xander away. I am however going to have him committed."  
  
The look on Spike's face was priceless; Angel cringed. "The last part was a joke Spike." The blond nodded a little his expression unchanged. Angel sighed. "We'll find him alright? Safe and sound."  
  
"I'm scared," Spike said after a long silence looking away, "I'm scared of what all of this will do to him."  
  
"This isn't the first time something like this had happened," Angel noted. "He had come out of that just fine."  
  
"That was before," Spike said. "This is new. You should have seen his face Angel. Xander was terrified of me. How could he be terrified of me?"  
  
"I don't know Spike," Angel said. "Some people react to things differently. And the man he thought was his father was killed by the very things he has spent the last four years fighting. No matter what that bastered did, he was still the man who raised Xander. That had to have been a shock."  
  
"He saw it." Spike whispered.  
  
Angel blinked. "What did you say?"  
  
"The Watcher.he called me, he told me what had happened," Spike whispered absently. "Then Xander.he was just standing there in the kitchen. He said he saw it happen, he knew and I had only just got the call."  
  
"Spike." Angel started.  
  
"He was asleep how could he have known?" Spike asked finally looking at his Sire. "Is it apart of his vampire blood? Is this how his life if going to be? I don't think if it gets worse I could handle it. I don't think I can keep him safe."  
  
"Spike listen to me," Angel said firmly holding the younger mans shoulders. "You're not alone, do you hear me? You will never be alone. You have friends here that you have earned on your own and they will help you any way they can. And you have me and a home if you ever need it."  
  
Spike nodded silently. "I'm going to find the demons that took my child and threatened my family and I'm going to give them a lot of pain before I tare them apart."  
  
Angel nodded, "And I'm going to be right there with you holding them down if I have to."  
  
Spike smiled. "You're a good Sire you are." He moved past Angel and down the hall toward the front door.  
  
"Spike where are you going?" Angel asked.  
  
"To find my son." Spike replied.  
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded, "Sunsets in two hours."  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Sam walked into Willy's Place like they owned it. Immediately any demon in the establishment either high-tailed it out of there or hid in the confines of darkened booths. Though whether from the Slayer or the Demon remained to be seen."  
  
"Slayer," Willy said nervously from behind the bar. "What brings you and your friend here?"  
  
Buffy slouched against the bar. "A friend of mine was kidnapped by some Methigh demons. I want to know what you know."  
  
Willy stuttered. "Well I-I don't know anything about Methigh demons taking a boy."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Gee Willy I didn't know you were psychic."  
  
"Look Slayer," Willy protested holding out his hands. "I only know what I hear and the only thing I hear is that these demons snatched Master Spike's kid off the street in broad daylight. Now I don't know about you, but even I know that was suicide."  
  
"That's a good kid." A large scaly demon said, "And you can tell Spike I said that."  
  
"The Methigh kill Xander you'll have more to worry about then an angry father." Sam spoke up addressing everyone in the bar. "The lower hells will be brought froth and even they strongest of us won't survive."  
  
"You might wanna check out Zakarikatus' place," a red head that looked about five said. "If anyone would know anything about that it's Zak."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Let's go then."  
  
Sam walked over to the scaly demon and spoke to it quietly. The demon seemed to consider the boy's words then stood. He bowed slightly to the younger demon and slipped out a side door.  
  
"What was that about?" Buffy asked as they walked out of the bar and down the street.  
  
"Esaros demons are really sensitive to psychic energy's. Colt is going to see if he can find where the Methigh are while we go see what Zak can tell us." Sam said brushing hair away from his face then wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"Are you ok Sam?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sam said brushing hair out of his eyes again. "The touch just isn't completely out of my system yet."  
  
Buffy nodded in understanding. "How did we get out of there without a fight?"  
  
Sam smiled a little. "It's amazing how much things can change over night" he said cryptically then laughed at Buffy's expression. "All of the demon's that ran out of there where the one's that would pick a fight. The other's respect Spike as a leader. They've met Xander; they had already liked him, being Spike son just helped him more. So the demons that where there are willing to help. As for Willy." he grinned. "He is more afraid o what Spike would do to him then being marked as an informant in this case."  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't afraid of you?" Buffy asked. "Aren't you like a head hauncho demon?"  
  
Sam nodded. "My people where the first to be recruited by the Powers That Be, that's why we are able to become human. But the others feared us long before that."  
  
"What are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Me personally?" Sam asked, "I'll a mix. My father was Areal and my mother was an Areal-Oracle mix. So I have some oracle in me; not a lot but enough to help sometime.  
  
"Areal?" Buffy said testing the name. "Never heard of them."  
  
"And that's good." Sam said solemnly. "If you did you would be hunting me."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, "I don't know, I haven't staked Spike yet."  
  
Sam laughed and pointed at a door. "This is Zak's place."  
  
Buffy nodded and knocked sharply at the door.  
  
"Be nice," Sam warned just before the door opened by a little nerdy demon with soft wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" Zak asked in a mousy voice.  
  
With an angry yell the Slayer spun-kicked knocking the little demons against the door frame. Before he could move Buffy had him pinned with a heeled boot.  
  
"Where is he!" she growled.  
  
The nerdy little demon pushed up wire rimmed glasses. "Oh man my mom said I should've been a taxidermist!"  
  
"Buffy!" Sam exclaimed lifting the girl off the ground and gently setting her down away from the other demon. "I said be nice not homicidal!" he turned to the little demon, "My apologies."  
  
Zak waved him off, "Think nothing of it young man." He said. "The Slayer is obviously very worried about her friend. Come inside and we will see what we can find."  
  
Sam nodded and ushered Buffy in ahead of him. "We've come for any information on the Methigh."  
  
Zak nodded. "I've been researching about them since I was told Master Spike's son had been kidnapped. You'd be surprised how long the call list is when one of our own is involved."  
  
"To bad I'm not on the call list." Buffy said looking around at the shelf after shelf of books that seemed to be taller then the building it's self. "Wow, I think I'm sorry I didn't know about you sooner."  
  
The little demons smiled a little, "Thank you Slayer." He said politely. "Not even the Watcher's Council has these books."  
  
"How fast did you know Xander was taken?" Sam asked picking up an open book scanning its contents.  
  
"My finding out anything depends on the person. Anything to do with Master Spike I'm the first one called," Zak said picking up a bunch of notes. "I was called today right after he was taken."  
  
"And you're informant couldn't have followed them?" Buffy asked. "Make our job easier?"  
  
Zak shook his head. "They travel though the very shadows themselves, they can only be tracked by shadows themselves." He looked at Sam, "But even then there is no guarantee of the Shadow is too young or injured."  
  
"I'll remember that." Buffy said. "So can you help us?"  
  
"Yes I can," Zak said handing her a sheaf of papers then two sheathed swords. "This is all the information you will need and this is how to kill them." He glanced at Sam again. "Be careful, this is the only way to kill Shadows.of all kinds."  
  
Buffy nodded, Sam backed away from the swords a little. "Thank you Zakarikatus, we'll be sure to keep you in mind."  
  
Zak nodded. "Good journeys."  
  
"You as well," Sam said and lead buff out into the evening light.  
  
***  
  
Xander paced around the cell like a caged animal before punching the wall and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I am not sacrifice material here! I'm not even human! Let me go!"  
  
Of course his only answer was silence, but that didn't stop him. It never had and it never would.  
  
Frustrated Xander slumped down on the ground and lay down staring blankly at the ceiling of his prison. H shifted a little and took something out of his pocket.  
  
In his hand were his birth certificate and his mother's diary two items he kept with him always. Apparently neither item seemed very weaponish when his captors searched him. He was very glad.  
  
Carefully he opened the certificate and read the name of his parents. He still couldn't believe Spike was his father, but had no problems calling him dad. Xander only wished he had been able to call his mother, mom.  
  
Xander sat up and peered closer at the name on the birth certificate and then at the name on the diary. Confused he flipped open the book and read the last few pages.  
  
I am a Slayer like my grandmother before me and her grandmother before her. I leave my heritage to my daughter for I know I will not be able to teach her myself. This is to you my grandchild whom the girl I carry shale bare. I think I will call her Katie.  
  
Xander looked up in disbelief then read the two different names again.  
  
What the hell? 


	5. Chapter Four

Deeds and Service  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike prowled down the street, black duster bellowing out behind him. To his left Angel walked hands in his pockets, a hunter in disguise. To his right was Riley the complete focus of a hunter and the air of an innocent. They made an interesting sight.  
  
Buffy and Sam had returned at sunset with their findings. Riley had immediately taken the notes and compared them to his own finding only a few things he had not been able to find. Very few, very important bits of information.  
  
Then the assignments had been handed out. Oz, Willow and Cordy had been sent on a special mission from the Watcher. Buffy, Sam, and Doyle had gone back to Zak's to see if there was anything else they could find. Giles had stayed at his apartment just in case anyone called or something came up.  
  
Spike, Angel, and Riley were one patrol.  
  
Everything else relied on that bit of information they didn't have yet. The Methigh were just too good at hiding.  
  
"Master Spike, Master Angelus," a scraggly voice said from the darken tree's before a scaly demon materialized.  
  
Spike and Angel went on instant alert at the presence of a stranger. Yet the formality of the greeting gave them reason to wait.  
  
"You Colt?" Spike finally asked as the demon waited to be recognized.  
  
"The Hollenwell Church," Colt said simply. "They plan for dawn. They've already killed their last sacrifice."  
  
Spike took out a cell phone and called Buffy. "Slayer, we got our last bit." He said when she answered and hung up without waiting for her reply. "Let's head back, you come too."  
  
Colt nodded and followed.  
  
Twenty minutes later found everyone back in Giles' living room waiting anxiously for someone to come up with a plan. They had come up with three, all shut down for different reasons.  
  
"Ok this is getting us nowhere." Spike growled jumping up to pace. "What do we know?"  
  
"When they are shadow you can touch them." Sam said.  
  
"They can be killed by the big swords over there," Buffy said pointing to the two swords on a table.  
  
"Mehajrrathos," Giles supplied. "They bring substance to anything of shadow ultimately destroying them."  
  
Sam swallowed hard eyeing the swords fearfully.  
  
"The entrance is guarded by two of their sentinels, making them appear long enough for the slaughter will be difficult." Colt said from his perch on top of a chair. "We attack in pre-dawn we could crush them."  
  
"And watch the vampire's burn?" Spike asked. "We need to get them now."  
  
"We try now they'll just get another sacrifice," Sam said breathing hard. "Midnight would be better."  
  
"Sam?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Sam insisted.  
  
"It's the swords," Colt said matter of fact. "They affect Shadows of all kinds."  
  
Everyone looked at the young demon.  
  
Sam sighed, "I've never encountered the Methigh before or seen any of my people exposed to a Mehajrrathos blade. My people use the shadows for stealth and protection. The Methigh use them for hunting."  
  
We'll remember to keep the blades away from you when we fight and stuff." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Sam nodded then gracefully fainted.  
  
Quicker then sight Colt moved from his perch and caught the boy before he hit the coffee table.  
  
Spike sighed and sat down on the edge of the chair Angel was lounging in. "We have a shadow that can't get near our only weapon, an Esaros demon that can move faster then anything.a Slayer, a Watcher, a Werewolf, a witch, a seer and two vampires." He looked back at his Sire. "I say sod a plan, let's just go try violence."  
  
Angel shrugged. "Good idea."  
  
"Right," Spike jumped up grabbing one of the swords, tossing the other one to the Slayer. "Whoever's coming come, whoever's staying stay, let's go."  
  
Cordy and Willow respectively stayed in their seats next to Giles as the Slayer, two vampires, a seer, and a werewolf moved to go into battle. Buffy smiled at her only female friends picking her sword up from where she had set it down.  
  
"I will join you when the child wakes," Colt said from the couch where Sam was laying next to him. "This is a fight I wish not to miss."  
  
Everyone nodded and walked out the door. Spike stopped at the threshold and looked back. "Take good care of him," the vampire ordered. "I owe him more then my unlife."  
  
Colt nodded his understanding. Spike nodded and shut the door behind him with a resounding click.  
  
***  
  
Xander jolted awake from the sound of the lock in his cell door being opened. He had lightly dozed shortly after discovering the different names on the birth certificate and diary. The thought of his grandmother having been a Slayer still echoing threw his mind.  
  
But there was also the danger of what lurked behind those doors. Those were killers who chilled what they touched and vanished into the very shadows at will. They were fear and anger, pain and hurt; Xander's worse nightmares come alive.  
  
The hazel eyed Diamphire whimpered making himself as small as possible against the far wall as the cell door swung open to reveal the Methigh's leader.  
  
Chosen One," the Methigh said in that hollow voice. "The time had come. Your sacrifice will be remembered in the Reign of Strighfe."  
  
"No," Xander pleaded a bit. "I'm a bad sacrifice. Believe me they've tried and it never works. Besides I'm not even human, wouldn't your god like a human sacrifice?..."  
  
"Strighfe had chosen his sacrifice well," the leader said, then picked up Xander by his shirt color. "The sacrifice must be made now; others intend to stop this glorious event."  
  
'The others had found me?' Xander thought as he was carried out of the room. 'Then why aren't they down the door to save me? Don't they care?'  
  
'Well wasn't that the point? Sacrifice him now so he wouldn't be rescued? Now would be a good time to struggle and run away.'  
  
With one swift move Xander stepped on the heel of the leaders boot and slipped out of the demons grasp. Ankle protesting to its sudden movement the Diamphire ran to the only seen exit dodging shadowy figures trying to grab him. With a cry he hit the door using all of his strength to get it open.  
  
"Why don't doors open when I need them to?" Xander yelled at the ceiling then turning around to face his captors.  
  
***  
  
The scoobies entered the abandoned church in their own stealth mode. Quickly they fanned out into the darkened sanctuary Spike and Buffy taking the lead swords at ready. Behind them Angel kept his distance waiting for anything that might try to sneak up on them, to either side Doyle and Oz did the same holding their own weapons at the ready.  
  
Even for late night the darkened church was darker then normal leaving each of the rescuers the sense of being watched and hunted. They knew that if Sam had been in any condition the young demon might be able to identify which shadow was an enemy and which was just absence of light. But that couldn't be helped right now, after the touch of one of those Shadows he would never be the same again, maybe he would never be better at all.  
  
"Wait," Angel said suddenly stopping mid-step. He sniffed the air looking around wearily turning in his place searching for whatever had caught his attention. Then suddenly there was a blinding light in the church. One so bright no shadow was cast by anything or anyone.  
  
The result was startling.  
  
Around them and above them were a dozen Shadows of all shapes and sizes. Snake like creatures slithered up the walls, monster sized Shadows flanked them on all sides near each of the scoobies. Only Buffy and Spike had a wide berth as the Shadows nearest them hissed at the Mehajrrathos Blades. That gave them an advantage but not much of one.  
  
"Guy's go," Doyle yelled at them, "We'll hold them off!"  
  
Buffy and Spike exchanged looks and ran for the back entrance. Angel, Doyle and Oz moved so they faced their foe in a tight circle, a moment later Spike returned and threw his sword to Angel who caught it easily.  
  
"Lets make a good distraction," Angel said vamping out then charged into the things that weren't quite shadow.  
  
***  
  
"Ready?" Willow asked sitting in the circle of salt Cordy by her side.  
  
"Just tell me what to do," Cordy said looking down at the items in front of her. She really hoped none of it was anything that would ruin her clothes; she also hoped it would work.what ever it was that the witch was doing. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Well." Willow said a bit nervously, "Hopefully we are going to make the shadows seen, you know make sure they can't hide in the dark? It's a simple spell."  
  
"How simple?" Giles asked suddenly worried.  
  
"It's just the faerie light spell," Willow said, "I'm just sending it to the church instead of here."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to witness this." He muttered and walked into the living room. Seconds later he heard a slight shriek and a loud 'poof' followed by two female giggles. He shook his head deciding he really didn't want to know and moved to see how Sam was doing.  
  
Colt was still sitting with the young demon whom thankfully wasn't shivering from cold, yet he didn't look like he was going to wake anytime soon. The boy looked pale and drawn almost near death, yet the boys breathing was even as if he was just in a deep sleep.  
  
"How is he?" Giles asked quietly.  
  
"His life force is being held by the one that touched him." Colt said simply. "If they do not stop these Shadows he will die."  
  
The Ex-Watcher nodded a deep frown marring his face, "Why don't you go help the others, we'll make sure Sam is comfortable."  
  
Colt shook his head, "I made a promise to watch over the boy, I'm not going to back out of it." Giles nodded, Colt smiled a little. "Everything will be fine, the young one is strong and his father is wise."  
  
"You know Spike?" Giles asked, very little was truly known about the vampire and what the Ex-Watcher knew about him contradicted what the Watchers diaries said about him.  
  
"Aye, that I do," Colt said with a faint smile, "He is loyal beyond anything when he thinks something is worth fighting for; he can be vicious when he wants to be, but I'm sure you know how he acts around his son. He was one of the Scourge of Europe once yes, but he is a particular creature that demands respect and leadership only surpassed by Angelus and the vampire he has become. Not even the Master could bring whole peoples to his command without fear."  
  
"May he succeed," Giles said then looked down at the boy, "For all of us."  
  
"Beleum dunum," Colt said in an agreeing tone.  
  
"Giles?" Willow said from the doorway of the kitchen. "I think we figured out how to help Sam."  
  
"How Willow?" Giles asked neutrally not allowing his hopes to get up.  
  
"Well Cordy and I were talking and we thought that if the faerie light could expose the Shadows then maybe they could help Sam."  
  
"Areal blood makes him half a Shadow in the first place, expelling the Shadow from him will kill him," Colt said, "Even taking the Methigh Shadow from him could do harmful damage."  
  
Giles raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There is a lot more to the demon world then what your Watchers know Mr. Giles." Colt said levelly, "I myself am a chemist specializing in demon physiology. Zak happens to not only be a historian but a weapons master."  
  
"That's cool," Willow said with a half smile.  
  
Colt smiled back absently smoothing the hair from Sam's face. "His father was a good man, a good leader of his people. Samlee was the last child born of his clan, we were there at his birth, Zak, Krillick and I. he is a very important boy, just as Xander is very important. They both are the only of their kind, destined to lead us when we are in our greatest need and will be here long after we are dust."  
  
"Good thing the Council will never know about them." Giles commented "They would never understand and only see both as a danger."  
  
"They are a danger," Colt corrected, "Just not in the way those idiots would think. That is their fault and will be their downfall. You are a good man for leaving them and taking your Slayer with you."  
  
Giles nodded. "I'm going to go see what else can be done to help the others."  
  
***  
  
The Shadows were chanting again, something Xander could barely hear but he knew the meaning well enough. They were asking for their god's favor in their sacrifice even as the leader called the god to come forth and take the sacrifice.  
  
Xander was saying his own little prayer. One that consisted of 'I don't wanna die' and 'somebody save me' and then there was a glint if a heavy blade being lifted over the leaders head.  
  
"Strighfe take this sacrifice and begin your glorious reign!" the leader shouted and dropped the dagger into the boys already injured side. Xander screamed nearly passing out from the pain, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was pretty sure he was dead already. The leader extracted the blade and raised it for another strike.  
  
"Hey!" A heavy British accent called out from beyond the chanters. "That's my son you're trying to disembowel."  
  
"Infidel!" the Methigh shouted and raised the blade again.  
  
"Now like I said," Spike said materializing from the darkness like one of the shadows "That's my son, and no body and I mean No Body sacrifices my son for anything."  
  
The demon growled at the vampire intruder and raised the blade a third time.  
  
Spike continued walking through the chanter's leisurely. "Now I understand you're new to this town, hell this is the Hellmouth so I guess you wanted to impress your god and all. But I must tell you when dealing with the locals you certainly have a sure fire way of pissing off the wrong people. I mean the local Masters son? Are you nuts? You know how many hellions will be on your ass? Not to mention your god when he finds out he won't get the co-operation of the natives. How red faced will you be then? Better yet how red faced will you be now?"  
  
The Methigh roared in anger and sent the blade down on his victim, right in the heart. Xander screamed and fell silent his body going limp. Spike screamed as well not fast enough to take the Mehajrrathos blade from behind his back fast enough to kill the demon before he dropped the blade. The sword left his hands second too late and landed in the Shadows head seconds to late to be of any use. At least the thing was dead.  
  
Buffy came running up with a yell from across the room, she took the sword from the former Shadows corpus and started slicing at the other Shadows in the room. They all went down in a flash of steel before they could get away.  
  
The others came running in just as the last Shadow fell, all three of them looked battered and bruised, but none of them could take their eyes off the scene playing out before them.  
  
Spike was carefully, lovingly lifting the still form in his arms a cry of agony tearing from his lips. Gently he lowered the boy down on the ground brushing a strand of hair from his face before he broke down crying over the body face buried in the bloody chest.  
  
Angel could only stand there and stare in shock. No movement could be seen but the grief was etched on his face. Buffy cried silently from where she stood a hand covering her mouth silencing the screams that threatened to come forth. Oz' normally blank face was downcast, silent tears of his own rolling down his face.  
  
Doyle stepped forward slowly over and around the bodied that littered the floor a look of puzzlement on his face. He reached Spike and Xander leaning forward to check the pulse point on the boy's blood covered neck.  
  
"Spike." Doyle whispered urgently.  
  
Spike raised his head slowly, the blood on the pale face making a spectacular sight. Slowly Doyle took the vampires hand and pressed the fingers to the boy's pulse point. Spike eyes widened, there it was a heartbeat. A faint close to death heartbeat, but a heartbeat none the less.  
  
  
  
Doyle turned and looked at the humans. "Get the car now!" he shouted, "He doesn't have much time!"  
  
Oz was running out the door before Doyle finished the sentence.  
  
The seer turned back to Spike, "He'll be ok. Something is keeping him alive."  
  
Spike nodded as Angel come up and lifted the boy in his arms vanishing out the door as quickly as Oz had, Buffy retrieved the second fallen blade quickly following Angel out.  
  
Spike continued to stare at Doyle. The seer nodded toward the door. "Go on I'll take care of things here."  
  
Spike nodded again and ran out the door after the others; moments later Doyle could hear the faint sounds of a van peeling out onto the street. "Or someone," he muttered into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Sam let out a blood chilling scream convulsing as the death of the Methigh leader pulled him to death as well. Colt held the boys hand as an anchor willing the boy to fight the tainted blood. As fast as they came the tremors stopped and the boy laid still, signs of death already on his features.  
  
In the kitchen the Ex-Watcher let his other side emerge as he started a spell only a necromancer was supposed to know. Ripper knew the spell well, he had used it many times to keep himself and his lover alive even when they were suppose to be dead. The distance kept him from saving both boy's and he had no chose but to save Xander's, the boy was like a son to him and his death would raise the god the Methigh had been trying to raise. He just hoped Sam would be strong enough to live and everything they had done had no been in vain.  
  
***  
  
'"Hello Xander."  
  
"Helloe Xandar."  
  
"Helio Sander..."  
  
"Hello Alexander, welcome..."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Not in heaven."  
  
"Nor in hell."  
  
"You are in the Between."  
  
"The place where neither death nor life exist."  
  
"The place where good and evil is just a myth."  
  
"You are safe here."  
  
"You will be well soon."  
  
"Stay here until you are better."'  
  
.Angel burst into the emergency room the still form of his grandchild held tightly in his arms.  
  
"I need help!" he shouted into the dimly lit room.  
  
Three doctors and a nurse came rushing out of the main medical area rushing to see what the shouting was all about. One of the doctors took in the sight and rushed forward while another vanished and reappeared with a gurney.  
  
"What happened?" the third doctor asked taking Xander primary vitals.  
  
"He was stabbed," Angel said as calmly as possible, "Once in the chest and once in the side."  
  
The doctor nodded confirming his guess then started barking out orders, seconds later the gurney and its burden vanished through the main doors of the ER.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Spike asked quietly as the doors swung to a stop, "He'll be ok wont he? He has to be. he has-"  
  
Angel pulled the younger man into a tight hug holding back his own sob of fear for the boy he enjoyed calling him grandpa. If Xander died it would mean a lot more then the raise of a Hellgod, it also meant loosing someone that had single handedly brought the most evil of creatures to the side of the light. He had helped the Slayer live longer then anyone of her kind and Angel was sure one day he would do even greater things for a whole new generation.  
  
"He'll be ok Spike," Angel murmured into the blonds hair, "He's strong, stronger then us even, he'll be ok." That was all he could say without knowing. Thus came the hardest part of allowing family into your life- or unlife-  
  
Waiting.  
  
***  
  
Colt held still afraid to breathe as he watched the blond teen carefully. Now was a very delicate time, the Areal people were so sensitive to their environment that even breathing wrong could be fatal. That's what Colt hated about working with them, such a frail species he really didn't expect the boy to live.  
  
But he prayed he would.  
  
In the kitchen the demon could hear the Watchers counter part chanting softly keeping the Masters son alive long enough for him to get help. Colt knew if he could he would help Sam as well but the distance is too great between them. It was either one or the other and Colt knew the hard chose Giles had made.  
  
"Colt?" The red-headed witch said tentatively. Colt looked up at her and the brunette hovering close by.  
  
"It's alright little one," Colt said kindly, "It's only a matter of waiting."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Willow asked taking an unsure step forward.  
  
"Pray," Colt said simply, "Pray for him and your friend where even the Paths may take them."  
  
Willow nodded with determination, "He'll be ok, I know it. Both of them will."  
  
Colt nodded and turned his attention back to the boy. He was still to close to death, the reminisce of the Methigh was still apart of his and quite possibly could be for the rest of his life. How ever long that may be. 'Common little one, your father would not want you to die from this, fight. I know you can'  
  
Deep green eyes opened to bare slits focusing slightly on the scaly demon, "'Heard you," Sam whispered, "M'not little."  
  
Colt smiled, "'Course not" he whispered back, "You're my boy and don't you forget."  
  
The blond slightly nodded his eyes sliding closed again, "Xander."  
  
"'Ole Ripper is taking care of him 'til he can get help. He's strong he should be fine."  
  
The blond nodded again. "I sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah you can sleep Samlee as long as you promise to wake up later."  
  
Sam smiled a little, "Always hated that name."  
  
Colt smiled a little as the boy curled up and fell into the healing sleep. He was going to be just fine.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Stone?"  
  
Spike jumped half a foot and looked up at the tall slender man in scrubs standing in front of him.  
  
'Mom always said a tall dark man would be the life of me,' he thought absently the realized the man had asked him something.  
  
"Yes?" he asked confused. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"  
  
"You are Alexander Stone's father right?" the doctor asked paceantly  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Spike asked instead of answering.  
  
"He's going to be just fine," the doctor said, "And I must say it's a miracle he is still alive. The first stab wound upset an injury that was already there and just barely missed his kidney. And the second stab wound should have killed him honestly."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked suspiciously, "What do you mean he should be dead? You said he'll be ok didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Stone, your son will be just fine. The second stab grazed his heart, now we were able to repair that, it lucky you got him here when you did, any longer and he would be dead." The doctor eyed Spike with his own suspicion. "Now we are going to keep him in ICU for a few days just to make sure there are no more complications, but all in all he should be going home within the week."  
  
Spike nodded half dazed; his boy was going to be alright, that was the best news of his unlife. "Can I see him?"  
  
The doctor eyed him for a second then nodded slowly, "He should be awake in about an hour, I can let you see him then, but not for very long and you have to be very careful."  
  
Spike nodded, "I can do that.I have to.I have to make a few phone calls tell the others he's alright."  
  
The doctor nodded, "There is a pay phone to your left."  
  
Spike nodded and dashed for the phones.  
  
***  
  
"Giles!" Willow called form the living room, "Spike's on the phone, he says Xander's going to be alright!"  
  
Giles slumped against the kitchen counter his fragile hold on the spell was already wearing thin and he was glad to release it, even gladder Xander was going to be alright. Cordy had come in not long ago and announced Sam would be just fine. Everything was for once right with the world.  
  
The Ex-Watcher picked up the kitchen phone, "Spike?"  
  
"Eh, Watcher, how's Sam doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"They say he will be just fine." Giles replied, "How's Xander?"  
  
"They say it's a miracle the boy lived," Spike said, "He'll be just fine, thank you."  
  
Giles smiled, "Your welcome Spike, I hope this never happens again."  
  
"Me to Giles," Spike said his voice small, "Me to. Listen Angel and the others are at the church cleanin' up makin' sure this Strighfe done get raised. The doc here is eyein' me like the plague.could you?"  
  
"We will be there as soon as Sam is fit to travel, I'm sure he will want to know Xander is fine as well."  
  
"Cool," Spike said the smile in his voice. "They're gonna let me see him in an hour, see you then?"  
  
"Absolutely," Giles said and hung up.  
  
They were going to be just fine. 


	6. Epilogue

Deeds and Service  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The beep of the heart monitor was a steady drone Spike was glad to ignore. He wouldn't have to listen to it much longer and each beat was a constant reminder his son was alive and ticking. He didn't look it to see him, his face was drawn and pale with dark smudges under his eyes. His body was growing thin while his reserves and fats were eaten up to accelerate his healing.  
  
Social workers had been and gone determining the damage done to the boy in such a short amount of time was no uncommon in this town and warranted no further investigation. Spike had to wonder how many abusive parents had gotten away with murder due to the Hellmouth. He knew Frank Harris had gotten away with it even as his bitterness grew, it had killed him in the end, but then again he was only one man.  
  
Secretly Spike admired Doctor Hendricks for calling the Social Workers even as he grumbled about them thinking he could do such a thing.  
  
Giles and rest of the Scoobies took shifts during the day to sit by Xander's side during visiting hours once he had been taken to a private room. Spike and Angel had been given special clearance to sit at night with him on account Xander had started cussing out the nurse who tried to force both Vampires to leave. No one even questioned Angel being his grandfather. In this town weirder things had happened.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Spike smiled and looked up from the small book he was reading, "I love it when you say that."  
  
Xander smiled a little, "I loving being able to say that and not have the pain behind it. It's a good feeling."  
  
"Yes it is," Spike agreed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I'm in a hospital." Xander replied with a slight laugh, "I think I can feel my heart healing and I'm not just talk about the physical one.well that one too."  
  
"It's always good to let yourself heal son," Spike said softly, "Healing is what the bravest man can some times not do."  
  
Xander nodded. "I'm sorry about before," he said in confession, "I know you're not him, but after he was killed I don't know, it was like I was reliving every year in this house only in techno color and surround sound"  
  
"I know" Spike said with a sad smile, "Get some rest, I'm sure you will want your rest tomorrow."  
  
"Going home sounds good about now you know," Xander smiled already drifting off, "Warm bed, good friends, better food, Twinkies."  
  
Spike smiled and went back to his book.  
  
***  
  
Sam sat on top of old crypt watching the sun rise. It was always a spectacular sight, something he had grown to appreciate over the last few days. The Methigh Shadow would always be with him, bonded as it was to his Areal physiology, Sam would have to learn to deal with it just as he had learned to deal with the Oracle blood his mother had given him.  
  
Xander would be out of the hospital tonight and his friends had planed an all night moving fest to celebrate. Sam had politely declined the invitation. He had some preparations to make and a new place to move into. He's see this out even if it killed him.  
  
It almost had, but he was sure the near miss with the Methigh was just the tip of the ice Berge. One that was going to show its fangs very soon. Ice and fire was coming. A new friend would emerge from nowhere and an old enemy would arise. Xander was going to be caught in the middle of it, that Sam was sure of. There was just something about being the first and only fully human child born of a vampire and a human that made him so special the gods themselves were fighting for him.  
  
Sam sighed and jumped off the edge of the crypt and headed for his new home weary of the fact there was nothing he could do but wait for someone to strike and make the play for what ever prize the Diamphire was.  
  
Who won, would be heaven or hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for scenes from the next Ordinary People:  
  
Interlude: Forgotten Pasts 


	7. Next time on Ordinary People

Next time on Ordinary People.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While on an away mission Lieutenant Malcolm Reed is trapped in an Ion storm then suddenly finds himself not only on Earth, but in the past as well. A past that doesn't seem to fit with his time line. Trapped in Sunnydale with Xander as his only ally, Malcolm and the scoobies must stop a demon war before Malcolm's future is changed for the worst.  
  
Crossover with Star Trek: Enterprise  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following is a scene from Interlude: Forgotten Pasts:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malcolm staggered a little as a moment of disorientation washed over him and he was momentarily blind. When his vision cleared he gasped in surprise to find himself in a cemetery not unlike one of the old cemeteries back on Earth. But this was impossible Earth was a few million light years away. Surely he was still on the planet and the storm had just unearthed this place.  
  
.or something like that.  
  
Malcolm didn't recall it being so dark.  
  
Suddenly a creature appeared out of the shadows and lunged at him. Malcolm was caught off guard and had little time to break his fall as he and the fanged creature fell to the ground.  
  
The thing looked humanoid; yet had a ridged brow, yellow eyes, and sharp fangs it was currently trying to lodge in the armory officer's neck. Malcolm struggled using all of his knowledge to fight but was still over powered by the things greater strength.  
  
Then suddenly the thing vanished in a cloud of dust momentarily blinding him. When the dust cleared Malcolm found himself starring at a kid in his late teens holding a sharp piece of wood.  
  
"You know it's not safe to be out at night in Sunnydale," the teen said "Course obviously you're not from around here."  
  
"No I guess I'm not." Malcolm agreed, "Where is here?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California," the boy said taking in Malcolm's uniform. "US of A, North America.Earth?"  
  
Malcolm's eye bulged, "Good lord what year is it?"  
  
The teen suddenly smiled broadly, "Welcome to the year two- thousand." 


End file.
